


Monochromatic Pigment

by Anonymous



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Is Gay, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, M/M, MinKookV, Multi, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sope, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts ships, kookvmin, namjin - Freeform, non-con, trigger warning, vminkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yoongi, a depressed artist, meets Hoseok, a professional dancer with synesthesia.- - - - - -© -gormless0cell-





	1. P r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story randomly, so I apologize if it is similar to anyone else's story. If you choose to read this, I apologize in advance for my bad writing. I'm making this up as I go along, so feel free to pm me about ideas you might want.

It's not my fault I'm **different**.

 

I didn't **choose** to be this way.

 

You **made** me this way.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Monochromatic Pigment © -gormless0cell-


	2. M ộ t

The sound echoed throughout the room. The sound Yoongi despised. Silence.

**Yoongi's Point Of View**

"Why can't you do shit correctly?!"

I flinched at his vocabulary. Vulgarity, something I had learned to greatly dislike, despise maybe, over the years.

"Hyung, I would greatly appreciate if you would lower your voice. There are classes going on. We wouldn't want to distract their learning." I said, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile.

His eye twitched and you could see the anger present on his face, probably even sense it.

"Watch yourself Min. I don't care who you are, talented or not, learn your place."

With that note, he turned around and stomped away to who knows where. _Probably to sneak a peek at the high school girls,_ I thought, causing me to produce a high-pitched snort.


End file.
